Universal-Serial-Bus (USB) has been widely deployed as a standard bus for connecting peripherals such as digital cameras and music players to personal computers (PCs) and other devices. Currently, the top transfer rate of USB is 480 Mb/s, which is quite sufficient for most applications. Faster serial-bus interfaces are being introduced to address different requirements. PCI Express, at 2.5 Gb/s, and SATA, at 1.5 Gb/s and 3.0 Gb/s, are two examples of high-speed serial bus interfaces for the next generation devices, as are IEEE 1394 and Serial Attached Small-Computer System Interface (SCSI).
FIG. 26(A) shows a prior-art peripheral-side USB connector. USB connector 10 may be mounted on a board in the peripheral. USB connector 10 can be mounted in an opening in a plastic case (not shown) for the peripheral.
USB connector 10 contains a small connector substrate 14, which is often white ceramic, black rigid plastic, or another sturdy substrate. Connector substrate 14 has four or more metal contacts 16 formed thereon. Metal contacts 16 carry the USB signals generated or received by a controller chip in the peripheral. USB signals include power, ground, and serial differential data D+, D−.
USB connector 10 contains a metal case that wraps around connector substrate 14. The metal case touches connector substrate 14 on three of the sides of connector substrate 14. The top side of connector substrate 14, holding metal contacts 16, has a large gap to the top of the metal case. On the top and bottom of this metal wrap are formed holes 12. USB connector 10 is a male connector, such as a type-A USB connector.
FIG. 26(B) shows a female USB connector. Female USB connector 20 can be an integral part of a host or PC, or can be connected by a cable. Another connector substrate 22 contains four metal contacts 24 that make electrical contact with the four metal contacts 16 of the male USB connector 10 of FIG. 26(A). Connector substrate 22 is wrapped by a metal case, but small gaps are between the metal case and connector substrate 22 on the lower three sides.
Locking is provided by metal springs 18 in the top and bottom of the metal case. When male USB connector 10 of FIG. 26(A) is flipped over and inserted into Female USB connector 20 of FIG. 26(B), metal springs 18 lock into holes 12 of male USB connector 10. This allows the metal casings to be connected together and grounded.
Other bus interfaces offer higher transfer rates than USB devices, which have a top transfer rate of 480 Mb/s. For example, Peripheral-Component-Interconnect (PCI) Express (2.5 Gb/s) and Serial-Advanced-Technology-Attachment (SATA) (1.5 Gb/s and 3.0 Gb/s) are two examples of high-speed serial bus interfaces for next generation devices. IEEE 1394 (Firewire) supports 3.2 Gb/s. Serial Attached Small-Computer System Interface (SCSI) supports 1.5 Gb/s. These high speed interfaces renders standard USB devices undesirable for some applications.
What is needed is a flexible system that supports both standard Universal-Serial-Bus (USB) devices and high speed USB devices using a single dual-personality socket.